Sippy Cup
'Sippy Cup '''is the Silly Song from ''Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella ''and is sung by Larry the Cucumber along with Mr. Lunt, Jimmy Gourd, Madame Blueberry, and Mr. Nezzer. In the song, Larry goes to a fancy restaurant and asks for a glass of grape juice. The waiter (Mr. Lunt) refuses because Larry has spilled grape juice several times in the past and ultimately forces Larry to use a sippy cup. Larry tries to argue his case with the waiter, busboy (Jimmy), and maître d' (Madame Blueberry), but they insist that Larry use the sippy cup. When a courtroom judge (Mr. Nezzer) is about to pass the sippy cup sentence, the governor calls in and says that Larry ''can have his grape juice in a glass... which he promptly spills. Lyrics ('' shows an overview of a restaurant with Larry sitting, and Jean Claude playing the piano.) Mr. Lunt: And what would you like to drink? Larry: I'll just have water, please. And could I have it in a glass this time? Mr. Lunt: Hmm, Let me check my records… (scrolls over pages on his notepad with stains) ''Just as I suspected Good thing I stopped and checked it My pad is stained and blotted From liquids you spilt on it I'm afraid the jig is up… Larry: STOP!! Don't bring me a sippy cup Haven't spilled since yesterday Water won't stain anyway Bring a mug Bring a jug Just don't bring… a sippy cup Mr. Lunt: Hmm, let me check with the busboy… (leaves offscreen to talk with the busboy) Is he the one? (both Mr. Lunt and Jimmy show up) Jimmy: IT'S YOU!! Every time I fill it He turns around and spills it I've brought a hundred blotters 'Cause you can't hold your waters This time I'm not mopping up… Both: You must use a sippy cup Larry: NO! Don't bring me a sippy cup They'll be making fun o' me Put a pail in front o' me Bring a mug Bring a jug Bring a jug Just don't bring… a sippy cup Mr. Lunt: Well, I could ask the Maitre D'… (Mr. Lunt and Jimmy vanished for a few seconds until Madame Blueberry arrives') Blueberry: Zees is impos-see-blay He puddles up ze cafe You take me for a fool? A restaurant's not a pool Take his glass and lock it up All three: Ze pickle gets a sippy cup Larry: Wait!! Don't bring me a sippy cup This time I'm not gonna spill Jimmy: I'm pretty sure he will Larry: Spilling soda's not a crime If it is, I'll do time Just don't bring… a sippy cup (the music becomes slower, with the lights dimming, and a judge's stand show up with Mr. Nezzer on it) Nezzer: Order, order in the court I judge you the clumsy sort By the dictates of our laws I sentence you to safety straws (telephone rings, and Jimmy brings it to the judge) Jimmy: It's the Governor. Nezzer: (answering the phone) Yes, I see. Very well. Thank you, Governor. (closes the phone) Ahem… Give me back that sippy cup You've been granted sippy stay Larry: This must my lucky day Chorus: This must be his lucky day Nezzer: Bring a mug Bring a jug Jimmy: I'll bring an absorbent rug Chorus: You don't need… a sippy cup (Mr. Lunts shows up with a wine glass filled with grape juice) Mr. Lunt: Compliments of the house, grape juice. Larry: Grape juice? (Dramatic zooms between some of the characters and Larry as starts to drink the grape juice, only to spill it all over others) Oops! Sorry! Narrator: This has been silly songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Larry say: I'll take that sippy cup! Cast Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber Phil Vishcer as Mr. Lunt, Jimmy Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, and Announcer Megan Murphy as Madame Blueberry Trivia *This is the 7th Silly Song (as well as the 4th one in a row) to not be written by Mike Nawrocki, it was instead written by Steve Taylor *This Silly Song was used to promote ''Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella ''when it was played in ''Chuck E. Cheese's ''as a part of the 2009 version of the ''Summer 2007 Show ''which played July & August of 2009. Video Category:VeggieTales Songs Category:Silly Songs Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:If I Sang A Silly Song